


why didn't he just take an uber

by Doodlefriend



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M, this took like three weeks to finish, validate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlefriend/pseuds/Doodlefriend
Summary: some basic ass caddimoose fluff





	why didn't he just take an uber

Caddy took a sip of his medium mint cappuccino with whipped cream and mini chocolate chips, his usual. He attempted to ignore the worsening rain outside.

As he dag through his duffle bag, he discovered he hadn’t brought a jacket. Instead, he had the hideous leather t-shirt Jimmy had bought him. So he resorted to ignoring the rain all together and scowling at his drink.

“Can I get you anything?” A waitress with strawberry brown poofy hair asked as she passed by.  
“Nope, I’m good!” Caddy said with a sickly sweet tone. She sped off without further questioning. He sighed and leaned back in his seat.

“I wanted a muffin…” He glanced out the window, half hoping it had stopped raining. It hadn’t. He sighed even louder, earning him a strange look from the waitress.  
“Should go before it gets any worse…-” A crackle of thunder interrupted the Caddy's mumbling.  
“God damnit!” He hissed, slamming his drink down.  
“Of all the days to not drive here…” His gaze slid to the waitress, standing beside his table.  
“...Is everything alright, sir?” The waitress eyed Caddy up and down.

“Peachy. You don’t happen to have any umbrellas back there?” He pointed to the back of the cafe with his thumb. She thought for a second, before nodding.  
“I’m sorry, no. Anything else I can do for you?” She questioned.  
“Great. No, I’ll be heading out.” Caddy slipped a 1,000 yen bill out of his wallet absentmindedly. “Keep the change.”  
“Ah! Thank you.” She looked down at the bill, uncertain.  
“Good luck.” The woman glanced out the window.  
“I’ll need it.” Caddy called back at her before pushing the doors open.

Water soaked his pants as he dashed across the street. Caddy figured if he didn’t want to run through the rain for the next twenty hours, he’d have to stop at Moosey’s house. The handsome Moosey who Caddy loved. Gross. But Caddy decided it was better than dying cold and alone in this never ending storm.

The soaked man tripped in a dip in the pavement. A glimpse of a familiar purple door emerged as he pulled himself off of the ground.  
“...am I here?” Caddy stared at the door for a moment, eyebrows scrunched together. He then realized he didn’t care if this was Ian’s place and was going to drown if he stayed out here any longer.

He tripped up the steps and began slamming his fists on the door. A muffled crashing sound came from inside the building and Caddy took this as a symbol to knock harder.  
“I’m coming! I’m coming!” A voice yelled. A beam spread across Caddy’s face. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and pressed himself against the door.

Ian swung the door open. Caddy fell to the floor, then dragged himself through the door.  
“Wh-” Ian took a few steps back, before stepping towards Caddy once again.  
“Hey! No! Get out!” He kicked Caddy’s head.

He attempted to ignore Ian’s attack and dig through his bag. Empty juice boxes, candy wrappers and other garbage flew out of the duffle bag. Ian ceased his kicking to avoid the garbage being flung around.  
“Phone phone phone phone where’s my phone-” Caddy searched through his bag. Someone pulled something from his back pocket. He looked up to spot Ian holding the phone above his head.  
“Looking for this?” Ian taunted. Caddy shot to his feet.

“Give it, Moosey!” He grabbed at the phone above his head to no avail.  
“Tell me why the hell you dragged your soaking ass into my home, interrupting my one day alone for the next month!” Ian pinched between his eyebrows with his spare hand.  
Caddy’s hands lowered.  
“Wait, next day alone… what do you mean?” Ian gave a drawn-out moan.  
“I meant Jeff is at Austin’s until tomorrow. So I was planning on having a relaxing evening.” Ian said through gritted teeth.

“Wait, that means…” Caddy’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Did Jeff take your car?” Ian squinted at Caddy.  
“Yeah, wh-”  
“SON OF A BITCH!” He slammed his foot down. Ian flinched.  
“Why are you yelling?!” Caddy grabbed the phone as Ian spoke.  
“I sprinted through the rain for an hour to get here so you could drive me home! But you don’t even have the car!” He huffed. Ian glared at him for a few moments, before beginning to snicker.

“I have hypothermia and my phone broke. This is no laughing matter!” Caddy swiped at Ian. He  
held Caddy’s shoulder in retaliation.  
“Dude, chi-” He squeezed Caddy’s shirt, water dripping onto the floor.  
“Oh my god, you’re soaking.” Ian’s hand rubbed against his hoodie.  
“No shit.”  
“Go grab one of my hoodies. I don’t want your death on my hands.” Ian pointed towards his room. James crossed his arms.  
“They’re too big-”  
“Now!” He scooped Caddy up before tossing him in the general direction of the bedroom.

The door creaked open and Ian peeked inside. A plum coloured sweater buried Caddy, reaching above his knees. He pouted.  
“You look adorable.” A smirk spread across Ian’s face. Caddy crossed his arms, his sweater paws flapping as he did.  
“I can’t go out like this.” He whined, looking away.  
“Do you have to?” Caddy glanced back at the proposal.  
“Do I have to what?”  
“Go out.” Ian placed a hand on his hip. “If you don’t have anything to do, you can stay here.” The bulky hoodie hid Caddy’s pinking face.  
“I donno. I mean-”  
“Do you want to go back out in the rain?”  
“...”  
“...No…”  
A smile spread across Ian’s face.

“Good. Well…” He rubbed his chin. “I was gonna binge Vavatar. Jeff always spoils it. Watch it with me?” Caddy shrugged.  
“I’ve already seen it. But sure.” He said.  
“You aren’t gonna spoil it, right?” Ian placed his hands on his hips.  
“Maybe I will, maybe I wo-”  
“Right?” Ian snapped. Caddy flinched at the sudden noise.  
“Fine.” He sighed.

He threw himself onto the couch with Ian following. A crinkling sound emerged and Caddy noticed the bag of chips beside him. He pulled it to his chest.  
“Hey.” Ian pulled on Caddy’s sleeve.  
“What?” Caddy asked. Ian pulled Caddy onto his lap, wrapping a blanket around the two of them as he did.  
“Oh. Warm.” He snuggled into Ian. Ian suppressed a giggle.  
“Yeah.” He pressed play and the episode began.

Soon, hours had passed. The caffeine had worn off and Caddy was nodding off, only for his head to bob back up again. Ian pulled Caddy closer.  
“Are you gonna sleep soon?” He mumbled. Caddy nodded.  
“Kay. My room.”

Caddy got to his feet. Ian grabbed his hand and began leading him to the bedroom.  
“Thanks for letting me stay…” Caddy yawned.  
“Y’Welcome.” Ian opened the door and flopped onto the bed. Caddy curled up beside him.  
“Night.”  
“Night…”  
Within a matter of minutes, the couple passed out.

Caddy awoke to the smell of coffee.  
“Coffee… now.” He pulled himself away from Ian and hopped out of bed.  
“Ian made coffee. Good boyfriend… good boyfriend.” Ian snored in the background.

He opened the door and peeked around the corner.

“Morning Ian-” Jeff placed his coffee down. “Caddy. What are you doing here?” Jeff sing-sung. Caddy then registered Ian was asleep, thus unable to make coffee.  
“Shuddup.” He padded towards the coffee maker. “Nothing even happened.” He poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Whatever you say. Oh, also,” Jeff held up a leather t-shirt. “Is this yours?” Jeff giggled.

“Ugh.” Caddy took a long drink of his coffee. “Keep it.”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment. i crave validation


End file.
